1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source unit and a vehicular room light.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicular room light (hereinafter, merely referred to as a room light) for illuminating a vehicle interior, a so-called ambient lighting that spotlights only a predetermined irradiation area inside the vehicle interior is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-75316, for example). Such a room light mainly includes a light source, such as an LED, a substrate on which the light source is mounted, a base member on which the substrate is fixed, and lens that transmits light emitted from the light source and that emits the light towards the irradiation area inside the vehicle interior.